Let's Just Forget (Just Get Married)
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: Barney & Robin's wedding weekend didn't go as they hoped so on the spur of the moment they decide to elope. Because forever is what they wanted, being together and never parting ways is for the happiness they both deserve together.


**This is a one shot about Barney & Robin deciding to elope on very short notice. Based on my reasons why they should have had a small intimate ceremony like M/L's because that's all they wanted. Marrying each other and never looking back on the past but having the future they truly deserved because happiness is where their heart lies which is with each other. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let's Just Forget**

(And Just Get Married)

XOXO

* * *

"We can just forget this whole weekend. Why don't we just run off somewhere to get married? I mean we didn't really want this big church wedding right?" Barney and Robin had, had a really stressful weekend with family members coming, friends wanted to catch up and trying to find the time to be alone with each other for just a minute was even harder than finding out they might be related.

When Barney proposed to her he wasn't expecting her to say yes but she did and now they're at this big church wedding. Their wedding... Eight years ago they never dreamed of being the ones to marry let along marry each other but that all changed. When they became more than just friends, it meant something to both of them. Yes they denied it for along time but they both knew it in their hearts that they belonged together. It has been a long, winding, crazy, bumpy road to this day. They had gone through so much to just be together but this wedding has taken over their lives both of them just want to get married and leave on their honeymoon to get away from all the annoying family members and some friends. But, most of all they just wanted to get married.

This three day weekend was hectic on both of them. They weren't really big on wedding in general but when it came to planning their own wedding things got a little out of control. When they decided to get married all they wanted was to be together forever because they had fought and ran from being together for so long that the fighting and running became exhaustion but it was worth the waiting, the running, the pushing each other away, the secrets, the sadness, the heartbreak but the moment when he was down on his knee with the gorgeous diamond ring even through her tears she could see the man that stole her heart again. The guy who she fell for some/few years ago when they first met in what's come to now know of Maclaren's pub. The times they shared both inside and outside of that bar were some of the best times of their lives. Becoming quick friends and getting to know each other then realize that they have so many things in common.

Then came that night at Robin's apartment it was when everything good between them became amazing. From that night on, watching Sandcastles In The Sand after seeing her so hurt over Simon dumping her again. When they kissed that night they felt something they never felt with anyone before. Their was a sweetness to their kiss with some burning desires that had been their for three years all wrapped up in one hot passionate night. It was such an interesting night for both of them, they both didn't realize how much they wanted each other until this night at Robin's apartment. Ever since that night things between them changed forever. They were no longer friends, they were something entirely new. To them they told themselves it was just a one night stand mistake but they both knew it was something much more than just sex. There was feelings, feelings they both couldn't quite understand because they never felt anything remotely that wonderful before.

Sleeping with a close friend is one thing but having feelings for that friend is something so out of character for them. For months before this night they had fought this hot burning desire for each other, every conversation, every late night phone calls, every email or text, every nice thing they told each other, every flirtation and every look they shared over the last three years came to a head that night. Both literally and figuratively speaking or in their case not speaking at all. It was all so confusing for along time. Then they dated and realized that they really loved each other and breaking up was the most painful time for both of them.

They were both into deep, way over their heads meaning they kept their hearts in their heads for so long that when they got engaged they thought it was the end of all the fighting and all the confusion. They just wanted to get married and be together forever, for the rest of their days because that's all they ever wanted since that night when they watched Robin's, Sparkles "Sandcastles In The Sand" video. So now their sitting outside this big beautiful church wondering if their love can withstand all of this chaos of their wedding weekend.

"You know, when we first started planning our wedding all I wanted was for the two of us to have an intimate wedding ceremony on the beach. Something like Marshall and Lily when they got married. Something small, intimate without all the bells and whistles of a huge wedding that is too far away from the city we both love." Robin had just come from having a huge fight with her parents, having those two in the same room was a nightmare and then Katie shows up last minute to be her bridesmaid because she's one girl short in her wedding party. And, Barney just realized something he was trying to forget for along time. Ted is so delusional thinking that Robin should be with him. This conversation pissed him off, he left to get some air and then bumped into Robin sitting on the bench outside of the church.

"I know, at that point we just wanted to be married without anything holding us back anymore. Now everything's starting to become some sort of issue." Barney was still upset with Ted from their conversation earlier that the next thing he said wasn't really something he wanted to do especially when their ceremony is only two hours away.

"I love you. Why don't we just get this over with and go some place else to get married. I mean we do have our marriage license plus I'm really, really close to knocking Ted out over the way he treats me and you." It really angers Robin, Ted can be so selfish and wrong sometimes but this just goes overboard. Saying that she should be with him when she's about to marry Barney. That's going too far, this makes her want to takes her gun and kick some ass over the way Ted treats Barney. But, Barney does have a point.

Early in the year, after they start planning their wedding all she wanted was to marry the guy she loves, go on their honeymoon, which was already planned before the wedding planning started to just be together and enjoy being together forever without anything or anyone getting in their way. So, when Barney asks her "let's just get out of here, go some place and get this over with so we don't have to listen to any of our relatives, friends or break up fights any longer. I just want to marry the woman of my dreams. So, what do you say?"

"Okay, let's get married Mr. Barney Scherbatsky." When she looks at him, she has this look in her eyes that was full of love for this man she wants to marry so badly. She was over the moon with happiness right now that nothing and nobody will ruin this moment.

The next thing they knew they were heading for their rental car and heading back to the city. They end of going to the courthouse downtown where a good friend of Barney's who is the Mayor married them. After getting married they called their best friends and told them they were married. Lily told them that Ted ended up leaving the wedding early due to his fight with Barney and because their was no bride or groom Marshall and Lily told the guests to leave. Lily was worried that her best friends were so scared to get married that they just left their own wedding which was partly true and partly false.

"Thanks guys, we were just so fed up with everything going on that all we wanted to do was to get married. We ended up leaving and driving back to the city where the Mayor married us without any questioning. This was going to be our first idea for a wedding, the second was a beach wedding but we went along with Ted's planning and look where that got us. We are so sorry we left but we're grateful you told our guests. We are going on our honeymoon won't be back for three weeks we'll see you soon." Barney ended the phone call then looked at his bride who was standing in front of him smiling. Damn, Robin is so happy she can't contain her giggles it's such a cute thing when she does this.

"So, everything okay?" She looks at her now husband after he hangs up on Lily with a joy on her face and a glee in her eyes.

"Yep, Ted left and Marshall and Lily told the guests to leave. We can now rest easy for the next three weeks... So, let's get out of here we have to get to the airport. Plane's going to leave in an hour." Barney and Robin share one brief bride & groom-officially married kiss, he took her hand and lead her outside to a town car which was Ranjit who ended up helping them leave their wedding.


End file.
